One Reason
by Chisueo
Summary: Dos chicos que tienen una relacion muy extraña, pero que ellos consideran "Normal". Una razon por la que se aman, un algo que los une y no es precisamente lo que practican. MexicoxChile


Hice este fic como intercambio para **Aishiteru-sama**

Tiene mucho lemon x'D...Mucho, muchisimo lemon segun yo

Perdon Aishiteru-sama por no completar las 8000 palabras ;w;...pero era eso o a que quedara muy plastico el final D:

Es un AU

Los nombres que ocupe son:

**_Alejandro Rodríguez_**para México

_**Javier Manuel Gonzales**__**Carrera**_ para Chile (este personaje me pertenece)

Espero que les guste u/u

* * *

One reason (MexChi)

AU

Ahí estaban viéndose, nuevamente tendrían otra sesión de "entretenimiento", el menor de los dos solo observaba el lugar mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. El olor del lugar era a alcohol y tabaco, además de ser lúgubre y algo frió, pero le agradaba, hacia tanto tiempo que ya seguía la misma moda que su pareja. Noto como el otro encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca, ambos fumando y llenando la atmósfera con el humo que exhalaban cada vez que sacaban de sus bocas aquel cigarrillo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que se encontraban en ese lugar? Ni idea, pero le gustaba, le agrada saber que se podría entretener con su novio otra vez, cada día que pasaba sentía mas la necesidad de compartir lecho con el, aunque sea en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre como ese. Era mayor que su pareja por solo unos meses pero era mucho mas experimentado, se quito la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba, la polera que traía llevaba en el estampado una calavera y unas letras que apenas podían leerse. Tomo una botella de tequila y le dio un sorbo, ya era hora de comenzar a jugar con su pareja, lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla y aun con el liquido en la boca lo beso.

—Alejandro…No hagai' eso—le pidió el menor haciendo ver el acento de su pais natal y rompiendo el contacto visual

—Nunca se te ha ido ese acento—dijo maliciosamente el aludido con una sonrisa algo burlona—Pero me gusta

—Solo llevo tres años viviendo en México, que no se te olvide—alego el chico de cabellos café rojizo tocando sutilmente los hombros del chico que era su pareja hacia ya dos años—Soy chileno y siempre lo seré

—Je…Pues conmigo sencillamente te olvidaras de eso, Javier

Dicho esto el mexicano tomo nuevamente por la barbilla al chileno y comenzó a besarlo exigentemente, no le daba paso a respirar o pensar, solamente le interesaba hacerlo vibrar a cada toque, a cada caricia y beso que le daba. El olor a alcohol embriagaba a Javier, las caricias lo hacían querer más y más de ese chico que estaba apropiándose nuevamente de su cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo a cada segundo que pasaba. Lo separo un momento de el y observo su rostro, lentamente se acerco y beso la cicatriz que tenia en el puente de la nariz. Aun recordaba como se la había hecho, todo por culpa de él y un par de estupidos homofóbicos.

_—Flash back—_

_Iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles después de una larga tocata de una banda de metal, les gustaba ese ambiente ya que les relajaba de cierto modo su forma de vida y además ambos ignoraban a sus padres por obvias razones. Alejandro tenia un padre alcohólico y una madre trabajolica, la cual poco y nada se interesaba por el desde que había nacido su hermano pequeño, pero ya no le importaba eso, simplemente escapaba de casa cada día y se iba a pasar el resto de las horas a algún lugar alejado de su hogar y por ende de sus padres, lo único que agradecía era que sus progenitores les daba casi igual que tuviera tendencias homosexuales._

_El caso de Javier era similar pero con la diferencia que su padre era homofóbico y cada cierto tiempo lo terminaba corriendo de la casa, esporádicamente dormía en la casa de algún amigo o donde el mexicano. Su personalidad había cambiado radicalmente desde que había empezado a beber y a salir con Alejandro, antes era algo retraído y poco expresivo, ahora no le importaba con quien estaba simplemente si alguien decía alguna cosa que no le agradaba e iba dirigida a el lo insultaba o incluso golpeaba si se encontraban en el instituto._

_Pero ese día precisamente las personas que empezaron a molestarlo no eran del tipo que se amedrentaba fácilmente, no señor, es mas, en algún momento sacaron una navaja y los amenazaron de hacerles una "linda" marca en el rostro por andar haciendo "mariconadas" en la calle. Alejandro en ningún momento dudo en abalanzarse encima del tipo que tenia la navaja para que la soltara y devolverle con la misma moneda pero al contrario de lo que pensaba el otro tipo tomo la navaja con la otra mano y se la paso por el rostro haciéndolo sangrar enseguida._

_— ¡Alejandro!—grito Javier al ver aquello pero al querer ir en ayuda de su pareja fue sostenido por los otros dos sujetos que acompañaban al atacante del mexicano— ¡Suéltenme cochetumadre! _

_— ¡Órale! Un chilenito…veamos si sabes a chile—murmuro maliciosamente el que lo sostenía por el costado derecho el cual lo tomo del cabello y lamió lascivamente el cuello del chico haciendo que este tratara de zafarse desesperadamente del agarre_

_— ¡Javier!—el mexicano cubrió su nariz que sangraba abundantemente para golpear al sujeto que tenia la navaja aun en su mano y trato de ir en ayuda de su pareja— ¡Suéltalo!_

_Dicho esto se levanto rápidamente y trato de golpear al sujeto que había siquiera tocado a su pareja pero sintió como el tipo que había dejado tirado en el suelo le sostenía por un pie. Al ver esto lo pateo en pleno rostro y se abalanzo en contra del sujeto que tenia a Javier sujetado del lado derecho, este por su parte al notar su brazo libre de inmediato golpeo al otro en el rostro fuertemente haciendo que se apartara. Corrió hacia Alejandro y lo tomo del brazo para que no cometiera alguna locura, ya que tenia al tipo que le había lamido el cuello ya estaba quedando sin aire ya que el mexicano lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello._

_—Vámonos, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con estos weones—murmuro Javier al ver que Alejandro no dejaba de asfixiar al chico—Alejandro, necesitamos ir al hospital, weón_

_Sin que se dieran cuenta el tercero que supuestamente estaba tirado en el piso le enterró la navaja por la espalda al chileno haciendo que mandara un fuerte grito de dolor llamando enseguida la atención del mexicano. Este casi de inmediato acudió en su ayuda, pero los tres tipos que habían golpeado ya se habían ido al ver esa escena, al parecer ya les bastaba con haberlos herido y dejado tirados ahí. Alejandro solo le decía que no cerrara los ojos, que se mantuviera conciente y un sin fin de cosas que no alcanzaba a recordar._

_—Fin Flash back—_

Lo miro por un segundo con cierto aire melancólico, el único que tenia siempre presente aquel incidente era Alejandro, esa maldita marca en su rostro se lo recordaba cada vez que siquiera pasaba su mano por casualidad. Este tomo la mano del chileno y la aparto de su rostro, le gustaba esa actitud inocente que demostraba en ocasiones Javier, pero le desagradaba que tocara esa cicatriz que poseía, era una regla tacita que ambos tenían, las cicatrices no se tocaban ni tampoco rozaban por casualidad, no sin antes de haber concretado lo que llevaban haciendo hacia medio año ya.

Noto como el chileno se acercaba para besarlo, era tan propio de Javier olvidar a lo que iban a "jugar" que siempre rompía más de una regla, pero para eso estaban, para romperlas y entretenerse aun mas con la entrega que llevaban acabo. El menor fijo sus ojos en los del mayor, eran de un color rojizo que lo atrapaba y lo hipnotizaba de tal forma que no quería jamás dejar de mirarlo, el cabello lo tenia mucho mas oscuro que el de él y su cuerpo incluso era mas varonil, sonrió un momento y lo beso, esos labios lo volvían adicto una y otra vez.

— ¿Sabes lo que haremos hoy?—pregunto Alejandro para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del chileno

—N-no, tu siempre cambiad' el juego po'

—Un poco de tequila…y una linda cinta en tu cuerpo te harán ver de maravilla—le susurro tocando con las palmas de las manos el trasero del menor— ¿No estas de acuerdo?

—Hn, siempre cintas… ¿Bondage?—pregunto el chileno apartándose para comenzar a librarse un poco de su ropa lentamente—Admito que no me gusta mucho, pero si a vo' te gusta…ni un problema

Alejandro solo sonrió de medio lado y reviso los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la cual saco una cinta de color rojo italiano, se notaba que era por una parte suave y lo suficientemente fuerte para atar a alguien sin que este se pudiera soltar. Miro un segundo al chico que ya había retirado su polera y estaba a espaldas a el, esa cicatriz que le había hecho adornaba dolorosamente el costado izquierdo del menor, pero a el parecía no importarle, incluso parecía ignorar su existencia. Observo el cuerpo de Javier durante largos minutos, delgado, una piel blanca que jamás cambiaba de color ni aunque pasara una tarde completa en el sol y una complexión que delataba que aun era un simple adolescente.

Noto como se deshacía de sus zapatos y calcetines quedando solo con los pantalones desabrochados y desnudo del torso, su piel era mas clara que la de el y a lo mínimo quedaba con alguna marca, pero esos ligeros moretones no eran de golpes, era simplemente el color que tomaban las marcas que él dejaba en el pecho del menor, cuando succionaba suavemente sobre esa piel que lo embriaga, cuando la lamía y tocaba. Javier lentamente se sentó encima de la mesa que había ahí, no les importaba si era incomodo el hecho de hacerlo en tal lugar, ni tampoco si sus cuerpo recibian algun maltrato solo le interesaban complacer al otro y hacerlo vibrar a cada instante.

—Vamos, nunca eres tan lento Jano…—dijo socarronamente el chico de ojos cafes llevando juguetonamente su mano hacia su propia entrepierna para darse placer

—'Jano'…tu y tus formas de llamarme…—contesto con un tono de voz algo ronca el mexicano enfocando sus ojos color rojizo en la escena que tenia frente a él—me agrada que me llames Alejandro solamente

Poco a poco el chileno comenzó a masturbarse por debajo de la ropa, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmín y tenia sus labios entreabiertos para respirar mas cómodamente ya que el oxigeno se le hacia poco al inspirar por la nariz. Cada vez la mano del menor iba mas rápido pero sin exagerar, solo para aumentar la salida de sus gemidos y excitar a su pareja el cual coló se relamía los labios ante tal espectáculo. Alejandro no tardo en acercase al muchacho y tomarlo de ambas manos para detener la acción que llevaba a cabo. Ato suavemente la cinta al cuelo del chico y con los dos extremos libre le ato las manos de tal forma que no se dañara ni que tampoco pudiera liberarse, lo beso suavemente y se quito el paliacate de color rojizo que llevaba en el cuello, dejando ver una dolorosa quemadura que se había hecho cuando pequeño.

— ¿Listo?—pregunto para proceder a deshacer la trenza que normalmente ocupaba el chileno para recoger su cabello

—Siempre—contesto el aludido mientras su cabello caía desordenadamente un poco más debajo de sus hombros

Sin perder contacto visual le vendo los ojos para después besarlo, sabia que así el chileno ampliaría los demás sentidos, buscaría mas contacto con el y trataría de tocarlo desesperadamente pero le gustaba verlo así, desesperado y que le suplicara porque le hiciera el amor. Su mano derecha se dirigió a la entrepierna ya excitada de Javier y comenzó a masajearla por encima de la molesta tela arrancándole un pequeño gemido al chileno, música para sus oídos pensó al sentir ese sonido. Con ambas manos bajo el pantalón del chileno junto con la ropa interior finalmente dejándolo desnudo sobre esa mesa, Javier en un inútil intento trato de separar sus manos atadas pero el mexicano las tomo y las puso por arriba de la cabeza del menor.

Empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, sacándole sonoros gemidos y haciendo que el chileno cada vez se acercara mas a su limite, cuando noto que este iba a terminar interrumpió su orgasmo poniendo su pulgar en la punta del miembro del chico de cabellos café, este mando un pequeño quejido de molestia al ver que le evitaron eyacular. Alejandro comenzó a jugar con los rosados pezones del menor mordisqueándolos y pellizcándolos a su antojo, dejo suaves marcas de dientes alrededor del pezón izquierdo, sabia que partes tocar y lamer para hacer sentir placer a Javier.

Ambos pensaban en el otro, el menor en cuanto amaba a su pareja, el como lograba tocar su cuerpo y lo hacia estremecerse, los recuerdos de la primera vez lo invadían casi siempre que estaban haciéndolo, pero todo el contexto había cambiado con el pasar de los meses, cada vez se estaba volviendo algo mas caótico y embriagante cada vez que lo hacían. No podía ver nada, pero no le molestaba, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a ese tipo de practicas del mexicano, incluso disfrutaba mas cuando estaba vendado que cada vez que veía, sus cuatro sentidos restantes aumentaban sus sensaciones y lo hacia gemir mucho mas.

Alejandro por su parte notaba como su pareja solo suplicaba para que lo dejara por fin correrse, pero no le daría en el gusto, siguió un momento mas jugando con los pezones del chico con una sola mano mientras que con la otra hacia presión en la punta del miembro del chileno. Observo un momento el rostro de este, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada, se mordía un poco el labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de gemir. Sonrió de medio lado y se aparto un poco para después bajar hasta la entrepierna de Javier y empezar a lamerla solamente alrededor sin dejar de hacer presión con el pulgar en la punta, para después tomar la botella de tequila y verter un poco del liquido en el ombligo de Javier e ir subiendo para beber el alcohol sensualmente y lamiendo cada parte que había quedado empapada con tequila.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto para soltar el miembro del menor y besarlo

—S-si…pero desátame—prácticamente suplico el chileno al sentir como nuevamente Alejandro comenzaba a besar su cuello—Vamos…no seai' mala onda

— ¿Cómo se dice?

—Por favor

—Hum…algo me suena tan vació por ahí—dijo divertido el mexicano observando como el chico de cabellos café parecía hacer un mohín de molestia

—Por favor…cariño—contesto casi arrastrando la ultima palabra Javier, no le gustaban ese tipo de cursilerías y le molestaba decirlas

—Pues no, no me seria entretenido verte desatado—respondió el de ojos rojizos pasando su mano encima del pene del chileno

Casi no falto mucho para que el de cabellos negros quisiera estar dentro del menor, levanto ambas piernas del menor e hizo que las doblara para poder acceder más fácilmente a la entrada de este. Tomo nuevamente la botella de tequila y derramo un poco por el trasero del chileno, este se sobresalto un poco al sentir como el liquido frió se derramaba por entre sus muslos, era claro que el mexicano ya no aguantaba mas y lo penetraría luego, claro que este se tomaría primero su tiempo.

Dirigió su mano hacia el trasero del menor, toco solo con las yemas de los dedos haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido al tocar su entrada que al parecer se contraía ante cada toque de él. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que comenzara, con el mismo alcohol que había vertido en los muslos de su pareja, a prepararlo, se relamió los labios al sentir que con solo haber introducido un dedo en el ano del menor este lo apretara y soltara un gemido, quizás aquel vaso de cerveza que le había dado de beber al chileno con un poco de un afrodisíaco ya estaba haciendo efecto. Introdujo un segundo digito dilatando aun mas la entrada de su pareja, un movimiento de tijeras, dos de círculos y volvía a repetir la secuencia, era excitante ver como Javier se retorcía de placer al sentir aquello.

—A-Alejandro…v-voy a correrm.- —no alcanzo a terminar la frase el chileno cuando ya había eyaculado manchando un poco su vientre de aquel liquido—Ah…ngh…

—Eso estuvo mal—se burlo el mexicano aun preparándolo y tratando de llegar lo mas a fondo con sus dedos—La regla era no correrse antes que el otro

Dicho esto introdujo un tercer digito, dio un par de movimientos en círculo más y los retiro, ya estaba listo y su entrada se contraía casi al ritmo de la agitada respiración del chileno, casi rogando para que fuera nuevamente penetrada como anteriores veces. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón y bajo lo suficiente sus boxers para sacar su miembro un poco excitado, el a diferencia del chileno se sabia controlar hasta que llegara el momento de penetrarlo, pero eso ya no venia al caso, ese día se lo haría hasta hacerlo gemir tan alto que retumbaría en las paredes, lo haría pedir mas y mas hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera energías. Hizo que Javier se volteara dejando su entrada aun mas al descubierto y con mas facilidades para que Alejandro lo penetrara, este con su mano izquierda separo los glúteos del chileno y con su mano derecha dirigió su pene hasta la entrada del chico para penetrarlo de una sola estocada sacándole un agudo gemido.

Empezó a embestirlo lentamente y con bastante fuerza, a cada estocada el menor inconcientemente contraía su entrada haciendo que el mexicano sintiera aun mas su estreches y lo hiciera aun mas profundo, la mesa donde estaban haciéndolo rechinaba a cada estocada y golpeaba ligeramente la pared a la que daba uno de sus lados. Javier sentía que si tocaba el suelo se esfumaría esa nube de placer que lo envolvía, por ende trataba de mantener sus pies en alto, tratando de que no rozaran con nada del suelo mientras que con sus manos atadas se sostenía del extremo de la mesa. Alejandro solo pensaba en cuan tibia y estrecha era la entrada de su pareja, siempre era igual, estrecho, calido y con ganas de incluso tratar de romperlo, cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo y fuerza de las estocadas, finalmente sintió como Javier mandaba un gemido aun mas alto, había encontrado el punto que hacia sentir aun mucho mas placer del permitido al chileno.

Volvió a dar una estocada tratando de rozar nuevamente esa parte que hacia gemir tan espectacularmente a su pareja, y nuevamente la alcanzo, veía como este se retorcía de placer y arqueaba la espalda a cada nueva estocada fuerte y profunda. Pero sintió que eso no era suficiente, nuevamente comenzó a embestir a un ritmo normal para comenzar a darle una que otra nalgada al chico, el cual al sentir eso nuevamente gemía e instigaba a que fuera aun mas fuerte cada estocada, ambos ya no respondían solo por estar con el otro, querían placer y lo obtendrían ni aunque eso involucrara el lastimar sus cuerpos. Nuevamente sintió una nalgada, eso lo hacia sentir realmente excitado y le agradaba, el otro solo sentía como a cada momento la estrechez del ano de Javier apretaba su pene y lo hacia disfrutar.

Finalmente Alejandro lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido y fuerte, ya ambos estaban casi al final, solo faltaban unos segundos más y acabarían. Y claro, solo unas estocadas bastaron para que casi al mismo tiempo acabaran, Alejandro dentro de Javier y este encima de la mesa, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y parecían como si no se iban a calmar. Alejandro solo beso la espalda de Javier antes de salir de dentro de él, este solo trataba de normalizar su respiración y de paso no caer rendido de sueño.

—Desátame…a-ahora—pidió el chileno tratando de humedecer sus labios con su saliva

—Esta bien, esta bien—respondió el mexicano para voltearlo con un poco de cuidado y deshacer el nudo que ataba las manos de Javier—Listo

—Gracias—contesto el chico de ojos cafés y se quito la improvisada venda de sus ojos—Ah…Hoy lo hicimos muy diferente de otra veces

— ¿Por lo de la cinta?

—Por lo del tequila, weón

—Apss, es que me interesaba saber el como seria con un poco de alcohol sobre tu cuerpo—dijo sensualmente Alejandro tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo—Y pensar que hace casi siete meses atrás ni siquiera dejabas que te viera en calzoncillos

—Hum…B-bueno po'…si no me iba a dejar tan fácil po'—respondió Javier haciendo un gesto por lo demás infantil

—Ahora hasta pides mas—se burlo el mexicano mirando con sus ojos de tono rojizo al menor—Y eso me gusta

—Podría decir lo mismo, weón—contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa el chileno enredándolo con sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia el—ya, me tendría que ir yendo, que si no mi viejo me va a webiar

— ¿Todavía?

—Aun tengo diecisiete, que no se te olvide—rió Javier desenredando su cabello con los dedos—Y amo a un weón de diecinueve…Pero no me importa, te prefiero a ti mil veces

—Igualmente—sonrió el de cabellos negros para besar al menor— ¿Cuándo volverás a ir al instituto?

—Cuando mi viejo no me moleste, me tiene chato—respondió Javier bajándose de la mesa donde estaba—Oye, mi ropa esta tira'a por todos lados

Ambos observaron y era verdad lo dicho por el chileno, su chaqueta y polera estaban encima de una silla, sus zapatos debajo de la mesa junto a sus calcetines y los pantalones con la ropa interior tirados en el suelo, Javier tomo primero el boxer que estaba a sus pies, después sus pantalones y se los coloco. Camino hasta la silla donde estaban su polera y chaqueta, se coloco primero la polera y volvió a dejar la chaqueta en el mismo lugar, después se agacho y copio sus zapatos y calcetines. Al ver lo ultimo Alejandro lo abrazo por la cintura y oloroso el tenue aroma al shampoo que utilizaba el chileno, era una mezcla entre limón y naranja, beso suavemente el cuello del menor y lo apego aun mas a el.

Javier por su parte solo esbozo una sonrisa y suspiro, era tan extraña su relación con ese chico pero eso le fascinaba, lo embriagaba de placer una y otra vez aunque su cuerpo fuera sometido a esos tipos de juegos que normalmente tenían con Alejandro…

Los días fueron pasando, después de aquel encuentro no se habían visto durante un par de días, era común, después de todo cada cual tenia sus problemas que tratar en casa, aunque jamás se imaginaron a que grado ya llegarían con sus problemas para que se encontraran ambos viviendo en la calle. A Javier ya lo habían echado más de una vez de su hogar por no ir al instituto, no ayudar con nada en casa y además de eso por las constantes discusiones que tenia con su padre. Alejandro en cambio había decidido por si mismo abandonar su hogar, ya no podía seguir aguantando ver a su padre constantemente embriagado y que lo golpeara simplemente porque le daba la gana.

Esa noche la habían pasado en un hotel de mala muerte, pero que por lo menos tenia un par de camas limpias que los podría hacer descansar, ambos estaban sentados en una de las camas, se miraron unos segundos y volvieron la vista al suelo. Era tan extraña la situación en la que se encontraban, no esperaban terminar viviendo juntos después de todo ya que el menor pensaba que no lo echarían de su hogar antes de los dieciocho, pero ahí estaba la maldita fuerza de confiarse de todo, aunque no le importaba, al lado de él estaba la única persona que no lo traicionaría y siempre estaría con él sin importar que. Mientras que el mayor solo analizaba la situación, mentalmente contaba el dinero que tenia el su pareja, si lo administraban bien le alcanzaría para varios meses, tres a cuatro meses para ser exactos y eso en cierta manera le preocupaba, saco una cajetilla de cigarros que tenia guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco uno y se lo llevo a los labios para encenderlo con un fósforo.

—Convida po'—dijo Javier mirando al de ojos rojizos el cual le extendió la cajetilla para que sacara uno—Gracias

Ambos fumaban para relajarse, para olvidarse un momento de lo que estaban pasando, el chileno apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mexicano el cual exhalo el humo del cigarrillo y después beso la desordenada cabellera del chico y se quedo observando la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, jamás espero que su vida tomara un vuelco ai de grande, de verse viviendo con alguien por la decisión de irse de casa. Pero no era del todo malo, ese alguien lo amaba y viceversa, se tenían el uno al otro para acompañarse y dedicarse todo el amor que sentían por el otro sin presiones ni estupidas e insulsas demostraciones de amor.

Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en el velador e hizo que el menor hiciera lo mismo, poco a poco fue devorándolo a besos al tenerlo entre sus brazos, asi le gustaba estar con ese chico que era su novio y conviviente. Se recostó encima de la cama con Javier arriba suyo, no se dejaban de besar y de compartir caricias, pasó sus manos por el trasero del chileno y lo apretó suavemente haciendo sonreír maliciosamente al chileno y a que le mordiera ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Javier empezó a hacer fricción con su trasero encima del miembro del mexicano, como estuvieran teniendo sexo, simulando estocadas lentas y suaves encima de sus ropas, poco a poco la temperatura subía y los hacia respirar por la boca en algunas ocasiones.

Alejandro miro el rostro sonrojado del chileno que mantenía una sonrisa socarrona que indicaba el como disfrutaba de aquello, llevo sus manos al cuello del menor y comenzó a asfixiarlo poco a poco aumentando un poco el ritmo de las falsas penetraciones y por ende haciendo que el chileno llevara sus manos a las del mexicano tratando de que dejara de hacer tal acción al sentir como el aire se le hacia cada vez mas poco, pero eso lo hacia excitante. Finalmente sintió como Alejandro retiraba sus manos de su cuello con lo cual empezó a tragar bocanadas de aire tratando de regular su interrumpida respiración, tosió un poco y miro al mexicano algo molesto, no le gustaba que lo tomara por sorpresa cuando iba a utilizar ese método de excitación.

— ¿Te molesto?—pregunto el de ojos rojizos mirando el rostro de su pareja

—Algo…debiste avisarme po'—se quejo el chileno sobando un poco su cuello—Fue muy tonto de tu parte

—Jejeje…Ey, te quería probar algo hoy—dijo entretenido el mexicano enderezándose un poco y con su mano derecha saco algo de su chaqueta—Seguro que esto te vendrá de maravillas

—…—no sabia que decir Javier, estaba entre confundido, enojado y ¿Alegre? No, lo ultimo lo descartaba—No soy perro pa' que me pongai' un collar

—Solo es un juego…—murmuro el mexicano tirándolo de la polera y atrayéndolo hacia el—Además…Niégame que te gusta—dicho esto le puso el collar negro en el cuello a Javier el cual solo lo miraba sonrojado

Era verdad, ya eran adictos a los juegos de BDSM, hacia solo tres meses atrás que habían empezado pero les era tan placentero llevarlos a cabo que cuando lo hacían de manera normal no terminaban casi nunca en un orgasmo de placer. Se vieron nuevamente con un toque de lujuria en sus miradas y se besaron, sus bocas se acoplaban perfectamente, era un beso profundo y exigente que los dejaba sin aire a momentos.

El chico de ojos rojizos comenzó a masajear lentamente el trasero del menor, sus manos iban en círculos para después apretarlo suavemente y seguir besándolo, era obvio que ambos estaban disfrutando exquisitamente de todo, se separaron solo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva provocado por aquel extenso beso. El chileno se enderezo y se comenzó a sacar la polera que llevaba, lentamente fue subiéndola notando como el mayor colaba sus manos para pellizcar y juguetear con ambos pezones sacándole una socarrona risa y un suave suspiro que denotaba que le encantaban esos toques.

—Nunca tardamos tan poco en quitarnos la ropa…Javier—susurro sensualmente el mexicano al notar como poco a poco el chileno bajaba el cierre de su propio pantalón

—Pues, hoy quiero hacerlo rápido y duro—confeso el menor quitándose de encima de Alejandro y quitándose el resto de ropa que llevaba—Incluso dejare que ocupes tus "juguetitos" hoy día

— ¿Enserio?

—Estoy de buen humor, así que podi' usarlos—aseguro Javier deshaciéndose de su pantalón para después volver a sentarse encima del mexicano

—Jeje…entonces…abre el cajón del velador—ordeno Alejandro sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo del menor, el cual saco un par de vibradores que no tardarían en utilizar.

Alejandro llevo una de sus manos a la boca del chileno para que lamiera tres dígitos, este no dudo ni un segundo en acceder a lamerlos, los introducía en su boca como si estuviera lamiendo el miembro del mexicano, haciendo pequeños círculos en las yemas de los dedos para después introducirlos en su boca nuevamente. Después de un tiempo Alejandro al notar que ya estaban lo suficientemente humedecidos los llevo al trasero del menor, bajo un poco los boxers de Javier y separo un poco las nalgas del chileno para encontrar la entrada y empezar a introducir un digito.

Poco a poco iba ensanchando el ano de su pareja, de forma lenta y placentera introducía una y otra vez un digito, después introdujo casi de golpe dos mas sacándole un pequeño quejido al menor, aunque de inmediato fue reemplazado por un suspiro que denotaba una suplica para que tomaran el siguiente paso en sus manos. Finalmente cuando retiro sus dígitos tomo uno de los vibradores y en una simple orden hizo que Javier se levantara y pusiera en cuatro en la cama quedando su entrada expuesta, se relamió los labios al tener esa estrecha entrada, que se contraía cada cierto tiempo, tan accesible, introdujo poco a poco el dildo en el ano de su pareja.

—Ngh…m-mas profundo—pidió Javier entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el vibrador dentro de el

No falto mucho para que el mexicano introdujera el resto de golpe en la entrada del menor arrancándole un gemido de placer al haber tocado su punto G, con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo y con la otra introducía una y otra vez el vibrador que había encendido para brindarle aun mas placer a su pareja. En cambio el chileno al estar justo a la altura del miembro del mexicano no dudo en sacarlo de debajo de la molesta tela de los pantalones y calzoncillos, comenzó a lamerlo lentamente haciendo que Alejandro parara un momento en lo que le hacia al verse distraído por las acciones del chileno.

Mando un gemido ronco y sumamente sexy a los oídos de Javier, este en cambio al sentir nuevamente como el vibrador se movía dentro de él aumento un poco mas el ritmo de cada lamida, sacándole mas gemidos a Alejandro, aunque ese no se quedaba atrás mientras introducía una y otra vez el dildo en el ano del chileno. Estaba mas que claro que ahí estaba una prueba de quien resistía mas sin corredse en la cara del otro, pero claro estaba que ninguno cedería fácilmente, pero ambos sabían como hacer que el otro perdiera finalmente.

Javier sentía que ya no podía mas al notar que el vibrador había tocado su punto G, pero trato de resistir un poco mas, a lo que Alejandro comenzó a moverlo aun mas lento y mas profundo en su entrada para que finalmente en un hondo gemido lleno de placer se corriera en la cara del mexicano el cual lamió el semen que le había saltado en los labios soltando una pequeña risa de burla. Finalmente hizo que el chileno se quitara de encima suyo y quedara botado durante algunos segundos en la cama tratando de regularizar su respiración, claro que el mexicano no le dio mucho tiempo para seguir tranquilizándose un poco, noto como lo tomaba de ambos brazos y le aparraba las muñecas para después amarrarle los pies con la misma cinta que le había amarrado las muñecas.

—Hoy si que nos entretendremos…—le susurro al oído el de ojos rojizos mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla—Espero que te queden energías

—Siempre me quedan…para algo así—aseguro el chileno con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada

Poco a poco Alejandro iba jugando aun mas con el cuerpo de su pareja, incluso al ver que estaba aun mas dilatada la entrada del chileno que antes tomo el segundo vibrador y empezó a hacer presión con este tratando de introducirlo. Ante aquella acción un pequeño grito de dolor se le escapo de los labios a Javier, era incomodo que le hicieran eso, no soportaba mucho dolor y era eso lo que le causaba la introducción de un segundo dildo en su ano, apretó ambos puños y cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir que finalmente entraba aquel juguete en su entrada.

Miro un momento el cuerpo de Javier, temblaba ligeramente por el dolor que seguramente sentía, pero ellos ya llevaban bastantes meses practicando ese tipo de cosas ¿Cómo era posible que el chileno aun no se acostumbrara del todo? No lo entendía, pero se detuvo al sentir como pequeñas quejas de dolor salían de la boca de su pareja, quizás aun eran muy jóvenes para comportarse de tal modo, quizás deberían parar con esos juegos y tratar de hacer el amor de una forma normal, pero ya no era normal su relación, jamás lo fue, incluso cuando se conocieron fue algo extraño.

_—Flash Back—_

_El estaba sentado en una banca de una plaza, fumando un cigarrillo y pensando en como le diría a sus padres que había reprobado tres ramos y seguramente lo echarían por la reciente pelea que había tenido. Noto a lo lejos un chico de cabello café rojizo que pateaba una piedra mientras caminaba, vestía con unos jeans algo oscuros y una chaqueta de tela color negro, lo que mas le llamo la atención es que el rostro de este parecía un poco infantil y muy lindo, pero denotaba que andaba molesto por algo. Para suerte de él, ese chico se sentó a su lado alegando consigo mismo por algo que no se entendía ya que solo hablaba entre dientes, lo miro de reojo y vio si es que podría siquiera dirigirle la palabra sin que el otro se molestara._

_— ¿Qué mirai'?—le increpo el menor con un gesto de molestia_

_—A ti, que se nota tienes alguna bronca bien grande—aseguro el chico de ojos rojizos para llevarse nuevamente el cigarrillo que tenia a la boca_

_—Ni que te importara…—respondió molesto el chico desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario—Además ni se porque me estai' hablando_

_—Porque me pareciste lindo—soltó coquetamente el mexicano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro—Olvide presentarme, me llamo Alejandro Rodríguez_

_—Si, si como digai'…_

_— ¿Y tu te llamas?_

_—Javier Manuel Gonzáles Carrera—contesto casi de recorrido el chico sin mirarlo y cruzándose de brazos—Odio que me hablan personas que no conozco_

_—Pues yo no…Javier—prácticamente le susurro Alejandro con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios—Menos alguien como tu_

_— ¡Oye! Yo no soy na'a fleto—prácticamente grito el de cabellos café rojizo mirándolo aun mas enojado_

_—Hijole, se nota que no eres de por aquí—le contesto el de cabellos oscuros ignorando lo molesto que se encontraba Javier— ¿De donde eres?_

_—Hn… ¿Qué te importa?_

_—Por lo "simpático" debes ser de Chile, además por el acento—aseguro el mexicano mirándolo directamente a los ojos provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico— ¿O me equivoco?_

_—N-no…Pero igual, ni que te importara po'—insistió una vez mas el chileno levantándose del asiento algo molesto_

_Le había gustado algo en ese chico, quizás serian grandes amigos, además se notaba que era alguien que se exasperaba por lo mínimo, pero ya sabría como tratar con el, las personas como ese chico eran su especialidad. Se levanto junto a el y lo miro mas de cerca haciendo que el sonrojo del menor se acrecentara, era mas bajo que el, no mucho pero lo era, de piel clara, ojos del color de su cabello y un rostro ligeramente infantil que se acentuaba mucho mas tierno con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Río para si mismo confundiendo un poco a Javier, el cual estaba cada vez mas y mas molesto pero a parecer se contenía de las ganas de querer golpearlo._

_—Espero que nos veamos pronto…Javier—le susurro al oído para después darse la media vuelta e irse del lugar dejando al chileno con las palabras en la boca_

_—Fin Flash Back—_

Ese encuentro fue tan pasajero pero tan fortuito para ambos, porque sin querer cada vez se encontraban mas seguido, más a menudo hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en amigos y después de un tiempo en amantes, confidente del otro y un apoyo mutuo que derivo en su actual relación. Era tan extraño y placentero el como cada vez su relación iba aumentando, de ser una tranquila a una un poco mas exigente en caricias y demostraciones hasta llegar a lo que practicaban hoy en día, pero les agradaba, la relación variaba y no se aburrían nunca de estar con el otro.

Miro el cuerpo del chileno nuevamente, esa cicatriz que había obtenido por un cobarde ataque por la espalda le decía a gritos que debía protegerlo de las personas, pero jamás se había dado cuenta que quizás el también lo lastimaba pero al fin y al cabo a Javier le agradaba que le hiciera eso ¿No? Sacudió su cabeza un momento y miro como el chileno emitía un sonido suplicante para que siguiera con lo que estaban haciendo.

—Eres impaciente, aunque te duela—dijo divertido Juan retirando poco a poco el vibrador del trasero del chileno—Pero me gusta

—S-solo sigue weón…—suplico Javier escondiendo su mirada entre las cobijas arrugadas de la cama—o si no lo dejamos…hasta aquí

—No te creo capaz

Al terminar de decir lo ultimo Alejandro se deshizo de su polera y bajo el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro ya excitado y llevarlo a la entrada del menor, le fue fácil penetrarlo, estaba muy bien lubricado pero seguía igual de estrecho que siempre, caliente y estrecho. Respiro hondamente y comenzó un vaivén lento y continuo, sacándole sonoros gemidos a Javier sin darle tiempo de sentase cómodo sin las ataduras, los huesos de sus piernas de cuando en cuando llegaban a sonar por como lo embestía el mexicano, sus caderas le dolían pero no se quejaría, mordió el cobertor que estaba desordenado cada vez mas ante lo que estaban haciendo para tratar de callar sus gemidos un poco, después de todo no quería gemir ya sea de dolor o placer.

Cada embestida le daba tanto placer como dolor, el placer de que en ocasiones llegara a tocar su punto G y lo sacara de quicio, y dolor porque las articulaciones de sus piernas ya no soportaban mas, era incomoda la pose pero aun así lo seguía embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte y rápido el mexicano, sentía que llegaba a su final pero no, al parecer solo era la pequeña sensación de verse embestido salvajemente una y otra vez por su pareja, el placer que lo llenaba cada vez que sentía que Alejandro llegaba mas a fondo

El mexicano por su parte sentía como el chileno se estremecía a cada estocada, el como su cuerpo vibraba a pesar de que los huesos de sus piernas sonaran cada tres embestidas, pero ya no importaba, ambos se encontraban en su limite irremediablemente. El vaivén fue cada vez más rápido y profundo tratando de que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo, que sus orgasmos se fundieran en uno solo y se sintieran al otro tan conectado que no se pudieran separar por tanto tiempo. Con una mano libre desato la cinta que amarraba al chileno dejando sus piernas un poco mas cómodas para que fuera penetrado, Javier en ningún momento dudo de ponerse en cuatro en la cama, mucho mas cómodamente que antes, sus piernas ahora estaban mucho mas cómodas al igual que sus muñes.

Poco a poco comenzó a insistir a que siguieran a lo cual el mexicano no se negó, aumento cada vez mas el ritmo, sacándole sonidos placenteros a ambos, poco a poco aumentaba mas y mas la temperatura de la habitación siendo ya sofocante para ambos jóvenes. Los gemidos no faltaban, las palabras de amor sobraban y las embestidas iban a una velocidad placenteramente rápida y fuerte, finalmente Javier alcanzo el orgasmo en una de las embestidas que había rozado su punto que lo hacia casi tocar las estrellas y a su vez Alejandro se corrió dentro del chileno al sentir como este aprisionaba su miembro tan fuerte y deliciosamente en su entrada.

Se dejaron descansar encima de la cama, el mexicano aun dentro del chileno mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de este tratando de tranquilizar su respiración que de por si se encontraba agitada gracias a esa entrega. Miro unos segundos como Javier apretaba con ambas manos las cobijas desordenadas de la cama mientras respiraba por la boca, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, su cabello estaba desordenado y suelto, acaricio con la yema de los dedos los labios del menor para después delinear poco a poco ese rostro aun infantil que poseía.

En cambio Javier sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba agotado, casi nunca le pasaba eso pero simplemente se sentía cansado al haber hecho el amor con Alejandro. No sabia cuantos minutos habían pasado, ni tampoco a ciencia cierta si es que el haber ocupado esos juguetes sexuales en su ano este tenia alguna herida ya que le dolía mas que la "chucha" y seguramente sentarse seria una decisión por lo demás arriesgada, pero valía la pena por sentir lo que había sentido en ese momento. Puede que le haya dolido, puede que lo llamaran enfermo pero jamás podrían dudar que amaba a ese mexicano que acariciaba tan suavemente su rostro, ese que sin importar que estaba junto a el.

Porque ambos se amaban por una razón, una razón que nadie comprendía incluyéndolos a ambos, pero que cada día y a cada entrega se lo demostraban sus cuerpo que se acoplaban tan perfectamente con el otro, con sus juegos y caricias que rozaban la locura de cuando en cuando, que quizás algunos llamarían "enfermos" pero que ellos encontraban tan normales y necesarios como respirar.


End file.
